


suddenly, heartbreak in october made sense

by b1rds0ng, gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (bc george dies LMFAO), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Crying, Dreams, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetic, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Twitter, feeling good, first major character death fic ive ever written, man this hurt to write ill be honest, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1rds0ng/pseuds/b1rds0ng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: It takes five years of knowing each other, one year of being together, eight months of hushed ‘I love you’s, five meetups full of warmth and kisses, and one night full of sinful passion before George is cruelly ripped away from Dream’s life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: MCYT





	suddenly, heartbreak in october made sense

**Author's Note:**

> HHAHAAHAHA LMAO THIS IS ALL GEORGENOTFOUND AND DREAMWASTAKEN'S FAULT FOR BENG ACTIVE TONIGHT ON TWITTER DOT COM
> 
> i shat this out of my ass in under a day and got it edited and ready to post, so im SUPER fuckin pumped to see if you guys like it :]
> 
> i looped [suddenly, heartbreak in october made sense](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRqeZd6I8vQ) and [soulmate who wasn't meant to be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrZdM8kVPtc) while writing this, so if u want mood music there u go
> 
> [my heart is buried in venice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqlVI6xMzpA) and [mr loverman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxXM3H2VGy4). are also good songs to listen to while reading
> 
> anyways. enjoy. <3
> 
> (poeticness mostly came from alastair, their amazing go give em some love)

The way he finds out is ironic.

Dream wakes up, happy. He’s expecting a _‘good morning :]’_ text from George, maybe even accompanied by a _ <3 _if he’s lucky.

He hopes he gets lucky, the hearts make his chest swell with unadulterated delight. 

He doesn’t.

Dream furrows his eyebrows at the blank screen. It doesn’t light up with any messages. He stares confused at his own reflection, seemingly waiting for something- anything- to pop up.

He shrugs, flopping onto his back and opening Twitter like he would any morning waiting for George to wake up. His timeline is bombarded with confusing tweets from multiple stans he’s followed over the months- myriads of tweets saying things like, “ _what the fuck._ ” and “ _I can’t believe it._ ” clogging up his feed. 

Dream tries sorting through the madness, wondering if someone had made one wrong move on stream and they had just got cancelled. A sharp huff escapes his nose when he remembers the A6D tweet he had made, causing fans to use it as an inside joke later on.

He sits up, closing his phone. Whatever drama happened while he was asleep can wait until he’s had a full cup of coffee. Brain half-awake and unable to fully process whatever might’ve happened.

The morning goes on like it always does. Dream makes his breakfast, he stares off into space for a few minutes, his mind jogging to catch up with his actions. Once he deems himself fully awake, he goes back into his room and boots up his computer.

The first thing he does is type “twitter” into his search bar. 

The site loads quickly, and those tweets are still there. More of them start refreshing as he presses his home button, now looking more like “can someone please send comforting pictures of any cc except george please, /gen /srs” and “i just woke up what happened no this cant be happening what”. He scrolls and scrolls, never finding an end to these cryptic tweets.

Dream wonders if George’s been cancelled, but swiftly brushes the thought away because he knows there isn't a single bad bone in that man's body.

Speaking of George, a message still hasn’t popped up in his notification box. Not even a call, or a discord ping, or-

He picks up his phone. There are way too many unread messages in his inbox to be normal.

Dream ignores them, and diverts his attention back to his monitor.

Something on the trending bar catches his eye.

_georgenotfound is trending_

_341k tweets_

_6:52 is trending_

_78k tweets_

He sees the description before any other tweets.

_‘Content creator GeorgeNotFound was a part of a fatal car accident and pronounced dead at 6:52 am GMT. This story was confirmed by one of his real-life friends and fellow content creator Ponk. Stans and creators alike are devastated and showing their love for the…_ ’

The rest of the message blurs when Dream feels pricking behind his eyes, the familiar burn of his eyes being open for too long shaking him out of his stupor. He tries gasping for air, suddenly feeling like the oxygen in his lungs wasn’t enough. He shakily grabs his phone, and finally he sees his messages are full of his friends sending their love and support.

George’s chat lays at the bottom of those unreads. It taunts him, like a reminder that George passed.

He takes in that George never got to say goodbye. He never got to utter that one last “I love you,” before darkness overtook George’s mind and the heart rate monitor flatlined.

They’re oceans apart, but Dream’s world crashes down around him.

...

**big q**

hey, man, are you o…

**karl jacobs**

dream? have you he…

**sappitus nappitus**

**20 new messages**

**ant**

dms are always open

**bad**

im so so sorry, drea…

**ponk**

dream i’m sorry

**ranboo**

george was an amazi...

**childinnit**

big d i am so fuckin sor…

**technobald**

im here for you

**dadza**

i hope ur okay m8

-

The funeral is a quiet affair.

Dream sees George’s family across the room, and they’re all shaking. His sisters are standing in front of the casket, looking numb.

Dream can’t stand it.

Sapnap’s beside him, clad in a suit, but Dream couldn’t care less. Because George’s body is laying in that wooden box. Unmoving and pale. He wishes that George looked like he was sleeping, but he just looks, painfully, dead.

It’s ridiculous that Dream wants to run forward and hug George. Really, it’s pathetic how he’d take that over the crushing feeling in his heart, knowing that George can't squeeze his hand, his lips can’t press against his, his heart can't beat uncontrollably, his hands can’t cradle Dream’s face as they cuddle-

He remembers one night, way back in August, and doesn’t know why they ever talked about it. 

George had held his hand tightly back then, back pressed against Dream’s chest, fingers intertwined.

_“I think I’d like to be cremated,” It's a mumbled confession against Dream’s neck. “I dunno… something about your ashes being spread and kept in the dirt for years to come, it’s… I don’t know. A little poetic to me, I guess.”_

_Dream didn’t know what to say, then. The prospect of losing George was so big, so inevitable, and it was like George could hear his thoughts when he squeezed Dream’s hand reassuringly as he turned around to give Dream a tender kiss._

_“I’m not going anywhere,” He had said then._

Dream recalls how he hadn’t cherished George in his arms. He hadn’t savoured every moment, foolishly thinking that they’d have this forever.

They didn’t.

The ceremony comes and goes, the speeches sound like static in Dream’s mind, and as the priest lowers George’s casket into the pit, he can’t help but realize that he failed him there, too.

No ashes will be spread, and Dream thinks George would be disappointed.

-

The first manhunt they do without George is months later- and it feels like years. The commentary is dull and uninspiring, there are no loud screams echoing through the somber call, there aren’t any “ _oh Dream!_ ”’s sounding merrily. 

Dream doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to post this manhunt. They’re barely making content at this point.

When Ant accidentally steals one of Sapnap’s steak from his furnace, the man immediately complains.

“George, come on, give it-”

Silence descends upon the call.

Sapnap quiets as Dream inhales sharply, barely missing a block clutch in the nether and falling into the lava. He doesn’t register as the tinted red screen pops up, and hovers his mouse over the “respawn” button silently.

He doesn’t care. It was months ago. 

He has to let it go.

“... Sorry. Ant, give me- give me back my steak-”

“It- It doesn’t matter, I died anyways,” Dream mumbled, trying to control his breathing and putting his head in his hands.

Where is George?

He’s not here.

Not here, not here, not here, not in the call, not half-way across the ocean, not in his arms- George is gone.

_Gone, gone, gone, gone,_ mantras reverberate around Dream’s skull, and he leaves the teamspeak before anyone can question him about it.

-

The next time Dream sees George is when he succumbs to the pull of sleep for the first time in months, the restless gravity pulling him deeper and deeper into his head until he floats in his own oblivion.

He thinks, thoughts from his heart raising up to his head to encompass him in the form of an ocean, honey-like substance caressing his skin with each traitorous draw of his heart.

Dream’s love is gone and he’s left, stranded alone on this island, lighting fires in the shape of an SOS symbol, praying someone will see the smoke from afar.

An old, constant thought strays away from the rest. An outlier.

Pain is temporary.

Just like time.

_“What am I without you…?”_ Tommy’s words create a reminder in his mind, and no, he can’t be himself, not without George, not without those stupid clout goggles, not with half of him missing, not when his heart doesn’t feel like it can beat again without the other, who was inhumanely stripped away.

No one sees. No one hears Dream’s anguished cries in the dead of night as he mourns what he once held and cherished during hot summer nights. 

He’s beginning to believe Pain _isn't_ as temporary as her sister Time, because he’s realizing that these wounds will never fully heal; they only scar over.

Dream finds comfort in the arms of sadness like he once found comfort in the melody of George’s laugh.

He walks down the spiraling stairs of self-destructive behavior- _tap, tap, tap_ , he walks the path without remorse, not seeing how every step destroys his friends around him. He doesn’t notice, because he no longer has George’s hand to guide him back up from the rubble.

Did Dream rely too much or too little on him?

He’s gone somewhere Dream cannot reach, his dear loverboy, George’s hair slips through his fingers so delicately as the strands turn to ash in the wind, floating, floating, blown away in the blink of an eye, gone forevermore.

The gravel digs into Dream’s knees as he falls to the ground, and though he doesn’t do this physically, the scrape of asphalt still feels all too real, skidding across his tanned skin, the illusion of George disappearing just as quickly as it arrived.

His gravestone taunts Dream with a sad song, it rings through his ears every night- desperate to be heard; desperate to be seen.

The once calm ocean turns turbulent as more thoughts arise from the depths of his heart.

His bed lulled him to sleep, and when Dream opened his eyes, he’d no longer be safe in his house.

Dream lay in a dewy field, the moisture of early morning frost seeping through his sweater and making his back tingle. His hand is abnormally warm for such a cool eve, and he notices that George lays next to him for the first time in what felt like forever.

His head turns, ever so slightly, to look at Dream, to give him a fond smile that he’s craved ever since George left. The smile curves, like George knows what Dream’s gone through, like he understands all his pain and mistakes, like he wants to kiss away all his problems and make up for the time he’s been gone. 

Unconditional love melts into cotton candy clouds, but George’s eyes-

They’re not _his_ anymore. His eyes were closed in his casket last Dream saw.

But pleasant, false dreams are better than the waking world that George no longer roamed.

Dream ignores this fact, and smiles back just as fond.

The world could split in half, and Dream would still be grateful that he got to see George smile one last time.

He wakes up from his wistful dreaming when tempestuous waves crash over his face, salt clogging his mouth and nose rendering him unable to breathe, to think. He swims up, breaking the surface of soft ice and heaving, searching for his lost oxygen. His vision is sub-par, the liquid obscuring his vision. Rubbing his face raw, the outline of someone on the banks of the river becomes clearer with each hasty attempt to cleanse himself. Standing, ankle-deep in the murky water, he almost chokes on a sob. He'd recognize who that is from a mile away in a tropical storm.

Dream starts moving towards the person, but waves push him back. Water turning to sludge, he keeps trying, trying. But each passage of water seems determined to keep him as far away as possible everytime he gets remotely close, putting him back at square one.

Dream is swimming, swimming, swimming, always reaching, catching up frantically, harsh waves pushing against taut shoulders but he keeps going because George is right there, in his hoodie, within reach, and he’s-

The silhouette turns marginally. Pink lips, brown eyes, brown hair, _perfect, perfect, perfect-_

A hand stretches out, familiar, so familiar, and Dream trips over himself to reach back-

Doomed to drown in an eternal symphony of autumn skies and vigorous waves, their fingertips connect-

And Dream’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ur crying rn /lh
> 
> if u enjoyed im so glad u did, tysm for reading and i hope u dry ur tears and get some water. ur loved and appreciated <3
> 
> check me (nether) out on my socials here! come say hi, im mostly on twitter n instagram, so feel free to shoot me a dm if u have any questions/constructive criticism :]  
> [nether's twitter](https://twitter.com/m3llohiii)  
> [nether's tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nqther)  
> [nether's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/netherwastaken/)
> 
> my name is alastair, follow me on twt i want clout and i love dream :lip bite:  
> [alastair's twitter](https://twitter.com/floridavl0g)  
> 


End file.
